Lost trust leads to Consequences
by shanzlol
Summary: Jones and Barnaby suspect different people have been behind recent murders. They don't agree or trust each other which leads to big consequences in the end.


For some reason I'm into midsomer murders right now!? Oh well here we go...

* * *

Title: Lost trust leads to Consequences

Characters: DS Ben Jones, DCI John Barnaby.

Rate: T

Mystery/Friendship

Language: English

Summary: Jones and Barnaby suspect different people have been behind recent murders. They don't agree or trust each other which leads to big consequences...!

PS all the house names and people names are made up

And I don't own Midsomer Murders. (Wish I did)

My first Midsomer murders fanfiction!

* * *

DS Ben Jones woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He picked it up from the table next to his bed. He looked at the caller ID and it was DCI John Barnaby, his boss. Before he answered he looked at the time. It was 4:30 am. He grumbled as he answered his phone.

"Jones finally. Get to Greystone cottage ASAP" Barnaby barked down the line.

"But sir its 4:30 am" Jones whined.

"I know that but someone said they saw a body through the window so get there now"

"I'm on my way but you owe me. I hate getting up early." Jones said. He hung up and started to get dressed.

Greystone cottage was just down the road from Ben's house so he walked there. He arrived there and entered the cottage. He was greeted by Kate Wilding, the pathologist.

"Hi Ben. Its a very unpleasant sight unfortunately" Kate greeted as she led Ben to the victim.

"As you can see she's been stabbed multiple times and then cut open" Kate explained.

She turned to face Ben who looked white as a sheet.

"Are you alright?" She asked

"I think I'm going to throw up"

"There's a plant pot over there" Kate pointed out as Ben legged it over there and threw up in it.

Kate shook her head and continued her examination of the body. Minutes later Barnaby parked outside the cottage. He walked in and the first thing he saw was his Sargent throwing up. He walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You alright there, Jones?" Barnaby asked.

Ben grumbled in reply and continued to throw up. Barnaby went over to join Kate next to the body.

"Morning John. She's been dead for about 3 hours now."

"Right and do you know who she is?" Barnaby said scrunching up his face.

"Ye she is Rachel Dobson"

"Ok Jones after you finish throwing up go look up Rachel Dobson find all you can about her" Barnaby ordered to Ben.

Ben stood up and headed to his car still feeling a bit light headed. He drove to the office and started looking up Rachel Dobson.

Barnaby entered the office an hour and a half later.

"So Jones found anything?" Barnaby asked sitting down.

"I've found out a lot sir. Rachel is 36 years old. Her family live in Canada. Has had a couple boyfriends who live in Causton."

"Good work Jones. How many boyfriends and why do her family live so far away?"

"Her family don't approve of what she does for a living and I don't know how many boyfriends"

"What does she do for a living?"

Barnaby heard Jones mutter something but he didn't quite here it.

"Come again I didn't hear what you said "

"A banker" Ben said again.

"Why do her family hate that she's a banker?"

"All of her family are accountants and have been for many years so they want her to carry on the family tradition but she wants to be what she is or was really. Oh and her family hate bankers."

"Why do they hate bankers?"

"No idea sir"

"Well that's good info you've found now look for her boyfriends I want to know who they are and where they are now" Barnaby said exiting the office leaving Jones to do more work.

Barnaby headed to the bank to find out some more info about Rachel. He arrived and saw the boss of the bank opening up the bank.

"Excuse me Sir" Barnaby said walking up to him. "Detective Chief Inspector Barnaby Causton CID." He took out his ID and showed it to him.

"Well good morning inspector. I'm Mr Sam Keen. And what do you want so early in the morning."

"I bring news that one of your bankers, Rachel Dobson has been killed"

"Oh my goodness. Not Rachel. She's the sweetest person I know. Was she murdered?"

"That's what we think. May we have a talk?"

"Yes come come in"

They both went in and sat in a office.

"Did you know her well Mr Keen?" Barnaby started

"Oh quite well. She works every day of the week apart from Fridays and Mondays. She lives alone but I come over most days and have tea with her"

"Do you know anyone that might have killed her?"

"Maybe one of the no good boyfriends. She has had 3 boyfriends and she was the one braking up with them every time for some reason"

The conversation was broken by Barnaby's phone ringing.

"Please excuse me Mr Keen" Barnaby said as he got up to answer his phone.

"Barnaby" he said

"Hey sir I've tracked down all of Rachel's boyfriends" Ben said to him

"Very good Jones I'll be there in a minuet see you soon" Barnaby hung up.

"Going inspector?" Mr Keen asked

"Yes thank you for your time. I'll be in touch soon" Barnaby exited the bank and drove back to the office.

Ben was waiting patiently for him. Barnaby walked in swiftly.

"Ok Jones tell me. Who are these three blokes" Barnaby insisted

"Well...wait how do you know there are three of them?" Ben asked surprised

"I had a talk with the bank boss, Mr Sam Keen. He knew her quite well."

"He might be useful then. Anyway I got their names and where they live."

"Well tell me then"

"Josh Anderson lives at Sandy green house, Charlie Cook and Leo Cook, brothers, live at Court cottage."

"Interesting... You go and visit Josh Anderson. I'll visit these to brothers see you later" Barnaby explained as he went out of the office with Ben right behind him.

They both got into their cars and drove off in different directions.

Ben parked in front of Sandy green house. The place looked quite creepy to him. He stepped out of the car and made his way to the front door. He knocked a couple of times. He heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened and reveled a 33 year old man.

"Can I help you" the man said in a gruff voice.

"Are you Josh Anderson?"

"Why yea I am"

"Directive Sargent Jones Causton CID" Ben showed his ID. "I hear you used to be Rachel Dobson's boyfriend."

"Don't you dare say her name. She is evil she dumped me a week after we got together. And yes I know she has been murdered. I'm glad." Josh slammed the door in Ben's face.

Ben sighed. He walked back to his car with a puzzled look on his face and wandered how was Barnaby was getting on.

Barnaby had just pulled up in front of Court cottage. He noticed two men standing outside by the front door looking like they were about to go to work. He stepped out of the car and headed in their direction. The two men saw him and muttered to each other. Barnaby soon was standing in front of them. Both of them looked similar and looked like they were in their early thirties.

"Detective Chief Inspector Barnaby." He took out his ID and shows it to the brothers.

"Hello Inspector I'm Leo and this is my younger bro Charlie." Leo introduced.

"Might I ask why are you here" Charlie butted in.

"Well I'm here about your ex girlfriend, Rachel."

"What about that hag" Charlie said

"Charlie! Don't be so rude." Leo scolded "What about her"

"She was murdered in the early hours of this morning" Barnaby said

"Good" Charlie scoffed and went back into the house

"Excuse my brother. He hates her guts after she dumped him. I forgave her after she dumped me. I didn't care but I can't believe someone would murder her." Leo said.

"Where were you and your brother last night at about 1:30?" Barnaby questioned

"I was asleep so was Charlie"

"Ok that's all for now we'll be in touch here's my card if you need anything" Barnaby handed him his card and went back to his car.

He sat there for a couple of minutes thinking. Then he picked up his mobile and called Ben.

"DS Jones" Ben answered

"Jones. Meet me at my house will you." Barnaby said

"Um ok Sir see you there" Ben said quite confused. He hung up and drove to Barnaby's house.

Ben parked his car next to Barnaby's car and Barnaby was standing next to it. He got out of the car and was almost dragged into the house by Barnaby. He and Barnaby sat on the couch and Barnaby started the conversation.

"What did you find out about Josh Anderson then Jones?"

"Well he hates Rachel and then the door closed in my face as soon as I said her name"

"He's not the only one who hates her. Charlie Cook hated her but his brother Leo really doesn't care."

"Not much information from them then. So now what Sir?"

"I honestly don't know. Does anyone els have a grudge against her?"

"I do know someone who might.…no maybe not"

"Who tell me"

"Cassey Willings. She works at the bank and never got along with Rachel"

"Let's pay her a visit" Barnaby got up but Ben stayed seated.

"Are you not coming" Barnaby asked in a concerned tone.

"No you go sir I'll go back to the office" Ben said getting up.

"Why don't you want to come? Don't you like her?"

"I do like her but she feels different towards me. What I'm saying is she has a crush on me but I don't have a crush on her" Ben said feeling slighty embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Oh right well...your coming weather you like it or not" Barnaby said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You owe me big time. If I end up in bed with her it will be on your conscience."

"I'll take that risk now let's get going." Barnaby and Ben left the house and got into their cars.

Barnaby led the way with Ben close behind him. They arrived at the bank and entered. It was quite quiet there which was a good thing. They could talk to Cassey Willings without delay hopefully. Ben pointed towards a woman in her forties. Both of them approach her but Ben stayed behind Barnaby. They stopped in front of her.

"Why hello inspectors. How may I be of assistance?" Cassey said in a romantic tone.

"Hello Miss Willings. I'm Directive Chief Inspector Barnaby and this is..."

"Directive Sargent Jones. I know oh I know." Cassey cut Barnaby off.

Ben had a terrified look on his face.

"May we have a word" Barnaby said to her.

"Sure come into my office." She insisted.

Barnaby and Jones followed her into a small room. She close the door and sat at her desk opposite two chairs that the inspectors were sitting in.

"Before you start I do know Rachel was murdered. I'm not sad about it. Glad she is gone. Couldn't stand her." Cassey said

"Where were you at about 1:00 to 1:30 last night" Barnaby asked

"I was in bed reading a book. I couldn't sleep."

The inspectors exchanged glances. Ben wrote that down in his note pad.

"Why couldn't you sleep" Barnaby questioned

"Don't know really. Everyone has those nights where they can't sleep."

"That's true" Ben finally spoke

"Well that's all be in touch soon" Barnaby said getting up.

Ben and Barnaby headed out the door.

"Bye Chief, bye Ben" Cassey said

"That's Sargent Jones to you" Ben shouted back.

On the way back to the car Barnaby noticed how uncomfortable Ben was that. He noticed how Cassey was towards his Sargent and he didn't like it. He wasn't going to let little Miss lover get her hands on Ben. Ben needed protection from her and he was going to protect him no matter what. Barnaby now was in deep thought but he was brought out by the sound of Ben calling his name.

"Sir, sir earth to Barnaby." Ben teesed

"Hu oh sorry Jones I was thinking"

"Thinking about the case I should presume"

"Ye" Barnaby lied. He didn't want Jones to know what he was truly thinking.

They got into the car and drove back to the office. The day flew by. The only things Barnaby and Ben did for the rest of the day were paperwork, looking over the profiles of the interviewed people,reports and just generally chatting.

Later that night at about 10:00 Ben was watching the 10 o clock news. He turned the TV off and he was about to go to bed when his mobile phone rang. He was very annoyed. He was tiered and cranky. He swore if it was Barnaby he would throw his phone across the room. He picked up his phone and yes indeed it was Barnaby. He took a deep breath and answered it.

"Jones get to garden forge house. Sam Keen's been murdered. I'm already here so hurry up" Barnaby boomed.

"Be there soon sir" Ben said as he gabbed his coat and he hung up. He went out the door, got into his car and sped to garden forge.

The sight Ben saw when he got there was horrifying. Sam Keen had been stabbed all over his body. There was blood all over the place.

"Well Jones what do you think?" Barnaby said with a disgusted look on his face.

"I have no words all I want to do is catch this killer and get some sleep"

"You and me both. I'm calling it a night we'll talk to people tomorrow night Jones" Barnaby walked out of the house and got into his car.

Ben did the same and headed home.

The next morning Barnaby walked into the office and found that his Sargent wasn't there. He walked up to a PC and asked her where Ben was. She said he hadn't arrived yet. Barnaby sighed heavily. He knew that Ben was obviously still asleep and it would be his distinct pleasure to wake him up.

He drove to Ben's house and the curtains were closed. He knocked on the door. Inside Ben woke up to a knocking sound. He looked at the clock and it was 9:15. His eyes widened and he shouted. He jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. Outside Barnaby heard Ben shout. He chuckled to himself as he went back to his car. A couple of minuets later Ben appeared.

"I'm so sorry sir" He apologised to his boss.

"Don't worry about it now get in the car we have some inquiries to do" Barnaby pointed out. Ben got into the car and they drove to see Cassey Willings to Ben's dismay.

They arrived at overpass cottage where Cassey lived. Cassey welcomed them in and they all sat down at the dining table.

"I know that Sam has been killed. Its so sad, he was such a delight at work but could be a bit bossy and nosey at times" She explained.

"He was killed at around 7:30 to 8:00 pm last night where were you at that time?" Barnaby questioned.

"I was at the pub from7:45 to around 8:15 last night." She said.

"Was Josh Anderson, Leo Cook or Charlie Cook there last night?" Barnaby asked

"Since you ask the Cook brothers were there and Josh never goes to the pub I don't think."

"Thank you Miss Willings that's all for now goodbye." Barnaby said as he and Ben went towards the door.

"Hey Sargent you wanna come over tonight?" She called after Ben.

"No thanks I'm busy"Ben shuttered.

"Come on you know you want to"

"I seriously can't I'm really busy" Ben said trying really had to get out of the situation.

"So you don't want to make some chemistry?"

"God no" Ben sprinted out the door and got into the car and told Barnaby to drive which he gladly did.

They went to see the Cook brothers and they confirmed they were in the pub last night. Lastly they went to see Josh Anderson and he said he was at home all night.

The car ride back to the office was silent until it was broken by Ben.

"Sir I think its Cassey who's behind these murders"

"Your just saying that because you don't like her and she had a crush on you"

"No I think it is her. Who do you think it is then?"

"I actually think it might be Josh trust me on this"

"There's no proof that it might be him"

"Oh ye he might not have been at home last night and he hated Rachel more than anyone"

"Well Cassey hated Rachel to and she was in the pub at 7:45. The time of Sam's murder was between 7:30 and 8. That gave her quater of an hour to kill him"

"I still think its Josh and you should think the same."

"I am in titled to my own opinion you know and I'm sticking by it."

"OK calm down but I'm sticking to my opinion"

"Fine but think about it Cassey works at the bank. The two people who have been murdered work at the bank."

"Can we drop it now. I'm saying it was Josh you say its Cassey. Compromise...Josh did it."

"No it was Cassey im telling you trust me she's the murderer"

"Jones! If you don't drop it I will drop you off here and you can walk back."

"I'll drop it but still was her"

"That's it get out your walking" Barnaby stopped the car and shoved Ben out and drove away.

Ben stood there looking very angry. He started to walk back to the office when a car pulled up next to him but he continued to walk. Ben heard someone get out of the car but the next thing he knew he was hit in the back of his head. He fell to the ground and everything went black!

Ben later woke up tide to a chair. He looked around and instantly knew where he was. He was in Cassey Willings' living room. He tried to brake free.

"No use trying to escape" Cassey said creeping out of the shadows.

"Let me go!" Ben shouted

"Never! I'm going to have some fun tonight with you."

Ben knew exactly what that meant.

"I'm not going to let anyone disturbed us tonight." Cassey said in a cunning tone.

"Oh ye. How? My boss will find me"

"I will kill him and anyone who comes near and I've already killed two that came to close"

"What. I knew it you murdered Rachel and Sam"

"Who els would it be, god seriously. The police are useless"

"I always knew it was you from the start."

"Oh well after our fun tonight I will have to kill you to keep my secret safe. Shame"

Bens froze once he hered that he was going to die. "You will never ever get away with this"

"I will you just watch me" Cassey said harshly. "I'm going to get something be back in a tick" Cassey went into her room.

Ben sat there thinking how on earth was he going to get out of this. He knew Barnaby would come from him. He was worried because after Cassey was done 'playing' she would kill him. Cassey entered the room again with a role of duck tape. She ripped a pice off and put it over Ben's mouth.

"That aught to keep you quiet now let's have some fun" Cassey dragged the chair into her room and shut the door.

Back at the office Barnaby was finishing off a report. He looked at his watch and noticed it had been half an hour since he got back and Ben hadn't arrived yet. He decided to shake it off. Ben had probably stopped off at the pub or something. What he didn't know at this very moment his Sargent was getting abused and going to be killed. It never crossed his mind that he might be in danger.

Back at overpass cottage Cassey was done 'playing' with Ben. She was now thinking of a way to kill him.

In Cassey's bedroom Ben was tied to the bed half conscious. His jacket and tie were on the floor and his shirt and trousers were ripped. He saw a piece of paper and a pen on the side table. He managed to grab them and wrote a quick note. He shoved the note in his trouser pocket. Cassey came back in holding a knife.

Barnaby was about to leave the office when a tall woman came running towards him.

"Are you DCI Barnaby?" She asked

"Yes I am what can I help you with?"

"I found something that may be of interest to you." She handed him a piece of paper. "I found it in Cassey Willings' profile"

Barnaby looked at the paper in shock. He could hardly believe his eyes. The piece of paper had three pictures and word next to them.

The first image was of Rachel Dobson. Next to the image it said 'murder because in the way'. The next image was of Sam Keen and next to it said 'murder because want to be boss of the bank'. The last image was of his Sargent and what it said next to it was shocking. It said 'Assault/murder because he would find out my plans'.

Barnaby ran out of the office and shouted thank you back to the woman. He got into the car and sped in the direction of Cassey's cottage and he called for back up and an ambulance to meet him there. He hopped he wasn't to late.

Cassey came nearer to Ben. She flipped him onto his back and lifted the knife. She stabbed him in the back. She lifted the knife out and got ready to stab him again but she heard police sirens in the distance. She dropped the knife and shoved Ben off the bed onto the floor. She ran out the back door into the woods.

Barnaby stopped his car outside the cottage. He ran into the the house and called his Sargent's name. There was no answer. He was now well and truly terrified. He walked towards a door which was slightly open. He opened it and gasped at the sight before him. His beloved Sargent laying lifeless on the floor. He knelt down next to his Sargent.

"I'm so sorry Jones" Barnaby whispered as tears came to his eyes.

He grabbed Ben's hand and didn't want to let go. He felt for a puls and luckily there was one but it was weak. Ben felt so cold. The ambulance finally arrived and took Ben to hospital.

Barnaby sat in the hospital waiting room waiting for news on his Sargent. He had no idea what state his Sargent was in. Barnaby's wife Sarah came in and sat next to him.

"How is he John?" She asked concerned

"I don't know. The only thing I know is he has been in surgery and he's just come out"

"He will be ok"

"What if he isn't. I can't loose him."

"You won't loose him. He'll make it"

"I hope so."

At that moment a nurse came up to them.

"Are you DCI Barnaby?" She asked

"Yes I am" Barnaby said standing up.

" You may see your Sargent now oh and I found this in his trouser pocket." The nurse handed him a piece of paper.

Barnaby put the paper in his pocket and went to Ben's hospital room while Sarah headed home. Barnaby's heart broke when he went into the hospital room. His Sargent lay there attached to various machines. He took a seat next to the bed and took Ben's hand. He couldn't stop the tears coming to his eyes. Then he remembered the note that the nurse gave to him. He took it out of his pocket and read it aloud:

Dear Barnaby, if your reading this them I'm most likely dead. I want you to know its been an honour working with you and I'm proud to call you my friend, my best friend. Thank you. -Ben!

Barnaby stated to sob. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He swore he would keep the note forever.

"I swear to you I will find Cassey and send her to hell" Barnaby said. "I'll be back soon" Barnaby exited the room determined to find Cassey and send her to prison.

Barnaby had every PC out looking for Cassey Willings. There was no such luck so far but there was a brake through. A PC had found her and brought her to the station. Barnaby arrived and went into the interviewing room. He slamed his fist on the table and sat down.

"Well Cassey let's start off with why. Why did you kill Rachel Dobson and Sam Keen?"

"I killed Rachel because she was getting in my way. She found out what I was going to do."

"What were you going to do. What were your plans?"

"To take over the bank, be the boss. That's why I killed Sam"

"Why my Sargent what did he do. He didn't deserve what he got"

"He sort of got in the way. I wanted to have some fun with him and I knew he would find me out soi had to kill him but its obvious that he's not dead"

"You think you can get away with killing a police officer. I'm arresting you for 2 murders and attempted murder! Lock her up!" Barnaby growled and two PC's took her away.

Three days went by. Ben was still in a coma of some sort. Barnaby had been in and out of hospital and every time he visited him he always felt guilty. It was partly his fault he was there. He went to visit him that afternoon. He sat on a chair and held Ben's hand. He soon drifted off to sleep.

Ben woke up to a blinding light but he soon got used to it. He looked to his side and saw Barnaby fast asleep. He smiled and squeezed his hand. Barnaby stirred awake and noticed Ben was awake.

"Jones! Thank the lord. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. In a bit of pain but I'll survive"

"This is all my fault I should have listened to you I'm so sorry"

"Its fine sir"

"No its not I feel so guilty. I've failed you." Tears formed in Barnaby's eyes.

"Sir..."

"I found this message you wrote. Do you really mean what it says" Barnaby said taking the note out of his pocket.

"I mean every word and I can't believe you kept it"

"I'm going to treasure it forever"

"Thank you sir."

"How about you rest now"

Ben drifted back to sleep and Barnaby smiled as tears fell down his cheeks.

Two days later Ben was released from hospital and Barnaby went to pick him up. They arrived back at Barnaby's house and they both sat down on the couch each with a cup of tea. Ben had been awfully quiet which worried Barnaby a bit.

"You ok Jones your quite quiet"

"Im...to be honest I'm not completely alright"

"What is bothering you?"

"It still haunts me what happened." Ben started to cry. "I don't want to go through that ever again"

Barnaby pulled Ben into a hug. "I promise you that you will never have to go through that again"

Ben cried harder and Barnaby comforted him. He made a promise to Ben that day that he would be there for him and he will never go through that experience he had ever again.

"Thank you for always being there sir" Ben said after he calmed down a bit

"I will always be here for you. We're a team!"

* * *

THE END

Thanks for reading! Review, Fave ,Follow. Hope you enjoyed it and I will do another Midsomer murders fanfiction if I can think of a good plot! Thank you again!


End file.
